A rift between moments
by Yoshimoto Trigen
Summary: In silent reflections in this wondrous dimension, there is little to do but reflect on how beautiful your angel really is.


The silence was deafening to every extreme of the notion. A dark, unkempt place greeted Briefers Rock when he emerged from what seemed to be a dream unrecognized as being either reality or fiction, with all of the sounds and furious colours of damnation being swirled into a whirlpool within a disturbed pond. As he ran his fingers through his orange hair, the rest of his body's senses began to catch up from the lag caused by the apparent stasis he was just in, causing him to feel a sudden pounding within his skull that just nearly made him scrunch together to hide instinctively from this unknown, demented spectre.

It may seem like forever, but eventually all pains pass, and so did this assault upon his brain; Brief calmed down, removing his hands from his head, and saw that the dream of Hell wasn't a mere apparition of Heaven, but a reality of Earth: there stood the shocked frames of the Demon Sisters, those two rule-serving demons that besieged him for as long as he could remember his time with the Anarchy sisters. Naturally, he gave out a small yelp and slid himself back from where he laid, feeling the abrupt coldness of the cast-iron steel upon his bare back.

Terror shook Brief for but a moment; there was nothing to say about how strange of a predicament he was in. About a minute of staring passed before he began to realize the fact that the Devil Sister's were actually _frozen_, their naturally red skin being frozen and hued in such a way that made them nearly indistinguishable from the strangely coloured environment. _Where am I, anyway?_ A look to his left gave no indication to his mind where he was, while he looked up and saw a black gorge of a sky, an infinite maw of terrible promises that threatened to descend. To his front were the Devil sisters, frozne as they were in a cry of fear and respite seemingly directed at him. Behind them were fields of flames of unmoving blue and purple that were invisible when compared to the unseeable horizon. So strange were these figures that Brief looked down from them see his own condition; four feet were safely and soundly on this rumpled mattress-

_Wait, four?_ Brief's thoughts gave note, and his eyes followed those toes up to the top of the legs with curvy thighs and luscious hips and further on to naked sights indescribable by man alone, let alone a Geek Boy, as this very buxom would tease and chide him every chance she got. Every swirl in her golden locks accentuated and compounded upon her marvelous body, the physical vessel empowered with every curve that would confound an artist of the deftest hand; there would be nothing in this sight that would perfect it, for everything Brief's eyes could see was nothing short of perfection.

It was Panties that laid next to him, her sovereign form being in a state of similar motionlessness as the enemy's beyond the threshold of the bed, only that she kept both of her hands close to herself and had caught a breath upon her lips that could ignite a flame for eternity. Brief felt so much shock from the scene in front of him that he swore that he had to have gone insane: a frozen-over Hell of blue flames, blue Demon Sisters, and an angel prostrated in bed with him? O sweet insanity, your grace is unbounded!

He let his hand wander forward so far as to touch the silky skin of her arm with his fingertips, if only to see if it were a mere shroud of what it promised to be, like the falsehoods of fool's gold. Something was wrong; she neither breathed nor even moved by his touch! Sure, he may be meek and unimpressive, but not even able to make a blond angel's arm move? This joke flew over his head as he connected all the dots together: this weird world, this beauty in bed with him, the echo's that trailed on forever whenever a slightest sound was made; and all the rest meant that he hadn't woken up from his dream yet, that this was still just a dream, a mirage or miracle that was a construct of his mind. Standard science-fiction stuff.

So, with this in mind, he felt his legs become as hard as concrete and weigh even his mind down to the murky abyss of sleep; perhaps the dream within his dream will wake him up all together? Perhaps, perhaps; there's still the matter of that proposal for marriage that needs to be settled, just as soon as he can summon the courage to not just lay by this temptress, but also to hold her hand in the most sincere of ways that won't cause her to burst out laughing. He laid his head down next to hers, and even when his mind drifted to the unfortunate subject of the thousand of men she must have been with, he could just smile and said "I was her one-thousand-and-first", the smile wiping away all doubts that she would be clean and sparkle like a fresh wine even when she has had her way with so many men that she did not even know; at least she knows him day-to-day, unlike those she merely throws away. Little did he know was that this was not a dream at all, not in a long shot: when Panty finally came to terms with Brief, their combined essences were so powerful and so refined together that this newly-virginity'd sin-angel and the secretly-suave looking Geek Boy managed to cause an enormous release of energy. This wave of ecstasy and pure satisfaction roamed through the realm, actually _freezing time_ around Brief's for just but a second as long as he was conscious as that very moment- which he was- and was doomed to end as soon as the rift was complete with the return to slumber. He would not see Panty's absorbing the power that she needed to return to the fight against those Demon Sister's along side Stocking, but there was little to compare than to wake up with the one you love.


End file.
